doctorwhofactfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast Below
The Beast B elow "The Beast Below" is the 2nd episode of the fifth series of Doctor Who. it was written by Steven Moffat, head writer and was broadcast on BBC one and BBC HD on the 10th April 2010. Plot In the 33rd Century, the Doctor takes Amy to "Starship UK" A spacehip containing all of the United Kingdom afte the Earth was destroyed by solar storms century's before. They meet a crying girl, Mandy, who all the adults ignore. The Doctor soon discovers that the ship isn't powered by normal engines because the water was still. There he finds the engine controls to be a false front, and encounters a masked woman called Liz 10, who also is aware of the ships oddness and the Doctor's identity. Meanwhile, Amy follows Mandy as she walks through London, explaining that she had lost her friend to the "beast below". They end up in a room with a "Do not enter" sign on the wall as Amy says she couldn't resist a keep out sign, ignoring Mandy's warning, she steps through the tent which covers a hole in the ship, there she discovers a tentacle- like creature. Outside a robot in a booth known as the "Smilers" head turns from smiley to angry, Amy quickly runs out of the tent being stopped by Winders who are the ships police. They take Amy to a voting booth in STARSHIPS UK's LONDON. Amy learns the truth of the Starship UK. She quickly pressess the forget button and not the PROTEST. Amy heres a warning from herself telling her to get the doctor of the ship! The Doctor accompanied by Mandy protest to see what is going on Mandy stays behind and is confronted by Liz 10. The Doctor and Amy are spat ut into a jelly like cavern which turns out to be the mouth of the BEAST the Doctor and Amy risk being killed by the beast but the beast spits The Doctor and Amy back out. Confronted by Smilers attacking the two of them when they wake from the sleep they are in, Liz 10 kills the Smilers and escorts the Doctor around the ship where soon she is betrayed and taken to the "DUNGEON" in the tower of London (STARSHIP UK.) She is forced to either abdicate or to relise the Star Whale, Amy sees the Doctor growing anger, he anuishes that "NOBODY HUMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME TODAY!" Amy decides to take control and realises the Star Whale and Starship UK increases speed.... The star whale couldn't bare to watch children cry! Later the Doctor apologizes to Amy and they set of once more... To see Winston Churchill who has asked for the Doctor's help so they head off once more into a new adventure... Also features Ian McNeice who plays Winston Churchil in this episode, Victory Of The Daleks, The Pandorica Opens and The Wedding Of River Song. Viewing Ratings The Beast Below continued having succesful viewing figures with 8.42 million viewers.